forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Warrior's Rest
| type-GW = Realm | shape-size-GW = | gravity-GW = | time-GW = | morphic-GW = | element-energy-GW = | alignment-GW = | magical-GW = | layers-GW = | layer-number-GW = | location-GW = Limbo | refs-GW = | type-WA = Astral dominion | shape-size-WA = | gravity-WA = | mutability-WA = | element-energy-WA = | alignment-WA = Unaligned | magical-WA = | layers-WA = | layer-number-WA = | location-WA = | refs-WA = | type-WT = Neutral Plane | shape-size-WT = | gravity-WT = | time-WT = | morphic-WT = Highly and divinely | element-energy-WT = | alignment-WT = Mildly chaos-aligned | magical-WT = Enhanced (wild magic) | faith-WT = | layers-WT = | layer-number-WT = | location-WT = | refs-WT = | inhabitants = yes | deities = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | usethe = | useon = }} Warrior's Rest, also known as Knight's Rest, was a divine realm in Limbo according to the Great Wheel cosmology and a Neutral Plane in the World Tree cosmology of Toril. With perhaps the most misleading title in the whole cosmology, the theme of Warrior's Rest was battle, and each petitioner had no constant loyalty to a deity. When a petitioner was slain in combat during one of the endless chaotic battles, he or she rose again on the team that brought him or her down. The terrain of Warrior's Rest was similar to rocky badlands on the Prime Material plane. However, the nearby terrain could be manipulated by the will of those with sufficient wisdom to provide cover and other tactical advantages for battle. Inhabitants Many titans were native to Warrior's Rest, and they joined in the ongoing battle with joy. Also, githzerai built a fortress and several monasteries amid the chaotic battles. Petitioners The petitioners of Warrior's rest included soldiers, generals, strategists, barbarians, an many other combat oriented individuals. They appeared as they did in the prime of their lives and in the peak of their physical shape, glowing with health. All sought union with their deity through participation in the great wars, and so were granted extraordinary resilience to acid, fire, cold, and electricity damage, as well as regenerative powers. Deities ; Beshaba : Lady Doom placed Blood Tor, her black granite tower, atop a high peak overlooking the sea. The blood of accident victims spilled from the mouth of a stag's head statue near the top of the structure. The saints of her faith, the Lysinterai, wreaked endless havok across the plane. ; Garagos : The Reaver declared that whatever region he happened to be currently in is his own realm called Battle Garde. ; Red Knight : The Lady of Strategy built a fortress called Red Tower in Warrior's Rest. It was a permanent feature of the plane. The realm and a surrounding radius of 1 mi (1.6 km) could not be manipulated by any creature except by Tempus. ; Tempus : While the entire plane of Warrior's Rest was considered the realm of The Lord of Battles, he allowed the other deities who resided here to shape the plane how they wished. He could easily undo anything they had done. ; Uthgar : According to the World Tree Cosmology, The Battle Father resided in the colder regions of Warrior's Rest which he called Uthgardtheim. This realm was only as cold as a normal winter in the northern regions of Faerûn. ; Valkur : Safe Harbor, the realm of the Captain of the Waves, was the only realm separate from the others. His was a placid sea of saltwater that separated the rocky battlefield deserts from the a larger expanse of water where the naval battles were waged. Access to Warrior's Rest There were no known portals to or from Warrior's Rest. Appendix References Connections Category:Planes of existence Category:Neutral planes Category:Divine realms